Three-dimensional printers can be used to fabricate various desired objects based on computer models of those objects. However, components of the three-dimensional printer may degrade with time—i.e., become dented, warped, misaligned, etc. These errors may disadvantageously affect the ability of the three-dimensional printer to accurately fabricate objects. There remains a need for pressure-sensing extruders and methods for using same.